jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim World
A reality show heavily based on "The Real World" and the video game, "The Sims". The Series follows a new cast each season. The series follow six strangers who move in together, and they face real life situations that vary to, hate, friendships, religion, pregnancy scares, and of course, sex. Season 1 Cast *Mike *Avery *Lyle *Gigi *Will *Zoe =The Sim World: Moonlight Bay (Season 1) Episodes= #"Six Strangers Move In Together" #"Romantically Intrested" #"Welcome to the Jungle" #"Jingle Hell" #"Moving Out, B*****s " #"Oh Where, Oh Where My Girlfriend Could Be" #"Baby Come Back... Or Don't" #"Days Gone By" #"Sexy Thing" #"See Ya Later (or Longer than That)!" #"Don't Go" #"I Want a Good Relationship" #"Say Goodbye to a Long Lasting Summer" #"Reunion" Season 2 Cast *Johnny *Claire *Frank *Shannon *Julian *Dina =The Sim World: Los Angeles (Season 2) Episodes= #"New Cast, New House, Another Story" #"Reality Fights" #"I Got You, Babe" #"The Ex-citement" #"The Departure" #"Give Me Some Space... and then Some More" #"Life's a Beach" #"Trying New Things" #"The Fight Leads to Some Serious Outcomes" #"The Phone Challenge" #"The Test" #"Oppertunities" #"Revenge's a B****" #"Date at the Hollywood Sign" #"The House and the Mouse" #"The House and the Mouse, pt. 2" #"Home and Away" #"Where Art Thou Love Triangle?" #"Los Angeles, We're Out of Here" #"Los Angeles Reunion" #"Los Angeles Reunion, pt. 2" Season 3 Cast *Caroline *Marlon *Yvette *Terrance *Jancer *Dani =The Sim World: New York (Season 3) Episodes= #"Welcome to New York, Part 1" #"Welcome to New York, Part 2" #"Egg'd" #"When a Roomate is Not a Roomate" #"One Roomate Suffers" #"The New Song" #"How to Get Secrets Revealed on the Radio" #"Brooklyn's Funnest" #"Love is Not in the Air" #"Times Square" #"Home of the Raged" #"The Horror Show #"The Man" #"You'll Never Be Alone" #"The Thing Man" #"Five Minutes Until Midnight" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 1" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 2" #"Reunion" Season 4 Cast *Ace *Paige *Kyle *Kylie *Reshaun *Michaela =The Sim World: Philadelphia (Season 4) Episodes= #"Meet the Cast" #"But That Fist Night, Though" #"To Earn Your Stripes" #"Hurricane Ace" #"Go for It" #"Day that the House was Fighting" #"Sim World vs. Phileadelphia" #"Girls Day Out" #"Going to Pittsburg" #"Drop and Give Me 10" #"Morals" #"White Party" #"Homophobia" #"The Nerd and the Bully" #"Ratchet TV" #"This is the Real Thing" #"Dating Naked" #"Ex Factor" #"Push Will Come to Shove" #"So Hard to Say Goodbye" #"Reunion" Season 5 Cast *Sam *Eryn *Devin *Rachel *Ron *Unique =The Sim World: Boston (Season 5) Episodes= #"Boston Welcomes the S*** Show" #"The Garden" #"#RichKids of Cali" #"In Other Words" #"Morals II" #"Abortion & Abort-ion" #"Run-In with the Divas" #"Romeo & Juliet" #"Get a Job" #"You're Here Now" #"FWB (Friends with Benefits)" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 1" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 2" #"The Reflections" #"Reunion" Season 6 Cast *Megan *Luke *Siena *Tyler *Jamie *Cyrus *Nicole =The Sim World: Paradise Beach (Season 6) Episodes= #"Six Strangers in Paradise" #"Horrible Eaters" #"Things and Stuff with Things" #"Dream of Something Strange" #"Love In the Fast Lane" #"Frenemies (Part 1)" #"Frenemies (Part 2)" #"Development Arrested" #"Law & Order" #"A New Addition to Paradise" #"Cheat Your Way Through" #"Out Very First Date" #"Love is Love" #"Guess Who's Back?" #"Four Blank Pages" #"Double-Dog Dare" #"Paradise Lost" #"Reunion" Season 7 Cast *Sara *Thomas *Dana *Anaya *Marc *Craig *Eric =The Sim World: San Diego (Season 7) Episodes= #"Entering San Diego" #"Money for Nothin', Chicks for Free" #"Love Making for Sale" #"What Doesn't Kill You" #"Get That Job" #"Let Her Go" #"Ballin'" #"The Fox and the House" #"Caught in a Love Trap" #"What Goes Around Come Around" #"What Goes Around Comes Around, pt. 2" #"I Think I Wanna Marry You" #"The Big Question" #"The Big Wedding" #"Home, Sweet Smelly Home" #"Go Down Honeymoon Avenue..." #"San Diego Goodbyes" #"Reunion: Part 1" #"Reunion: Part 2" #"Reunion: Part 3" Season 8 Cast *Devin *Carrie *Dishaun *Ruby *Frank *Maya *Vickie =The Sim World: Chicago (Season 8) Episodes= #"The Great Chicago Fire (of Reality)" #"Bad in Bed" #"Gifted Hands" #"The Rules of the Game" #"Deep Dish Pizza" #"The Thing Episode" #"City of Thieves" #"The Beginning of the End of the Beginning" #"Caught Red Handed" #"¡Adios, Amigos!" #"Can You Keep a Secret" #"Troublemakers and Heart Breakers" #"Test Your Might" #"Guilty" #"Spy on the Kids" #"Mom's Here" #"The Sex-plosion is Real" #"Psyched" #"Reality Sucks" #"Nothin' But Trouble" #"Reunion" Season 9 *Jordan *Ana **Sierra *Theresa *Miles *Nany *Derrick =The Sim World: Portland (Season 9) Episodes= #"Meet the Cast" #"First Couple Days" #"What Have You Done to Me?" #"Moving Out is Hard to Do" #"The New Girl" #"Oregon's Best" #"Live and Alive" #"Caught by the Police" #"The Test" #"Hurricane Sierra" #"Your True Colors..." #"All that Is Great" #"Fifty Shades of Nany" #"Changing Venues" #"Hawaii, pt. 1" #"Hawaii, pt. 2" #"Back From Paradise" #"Close to the End" #"Time of Our Lives" #"Reunion" Season 10 Cast *Erin *Richie *Jasmine **Daya *Zack *Sammy *Eric *Caleb =The Sim World: Moonlight Bay II (Season 10) Episodes= #"Welcome Back, Moonlight Bay" #"Liars" #"Fight It" #"I Am the Legend" #"Label(ed)" #"The Bathroom Situation" #"The Ex Problem" #"Compete and Come True" #"Lie After Lie" #"Pregnancy Scares & Fake Hair" #"Leaving Moonlight Bay" Reunion Season 11 Cast *Selena *Nishad *Ricky *Jean *Valarie *Mikayla *Jason **Ashley =The Sim World: New York II (Season 11) Episodes= #"Back to New York" #"Lady Liberty" #"Jason's Little Big Breakdown" #"Goodbye and Hello" #"When Bad Things Happen to Bad People" #"New Things" #"A Test of Trust" #"Out of the House, Part 1" #"Out of the House, Part 2" #"Reverse" #"Caught on Camera" #"Bye, Bye NYC" Reunion Special Season 12 *Anastaisia *Jesse *Nicole *Cory *Macy *Brian *Karen *Ethan =The Sim World: Hawaii (Season 12) Episodes= #"Paradise Found" #"Partying Out of Control" #"Surfer Dude" #"Anastasia's Dream Guy" #"Don't Leave, I'll Act Better" #"Intervention" #"What's Done is Done" #"Off to London" #"Things Were Said" #"Out with a Bang!" Reunion Special: Parts 1 & 2 Season 13 Cast *Chelsea *Jeremy *Frankie *Terry *Emma *Noah *Hope The Sim World: Miami (Season 13) Episode #"Good (or Bad) First Impressions" #"Hope-ing Isn't Believing" #"Some Things Just Makes Us Happy" #"That Girl is Mine" #"Lost and Not Found" #"But Then There's the Cake" #"It's My Party, and I'll Hookup If I Want To" #"I Got 99 Problems, but Noah Ain't One" #"Out of the Closet" #"Can't Get Worse than This" #"No More Second Chances" #"Head of Household" #"True Colors, True Feelings" #"Moving Out: Miami" Reunion Season 14 Cast *Tris *Marcus *Carly *Fred *Bree *Tyrie *Clarise The Sim World: Atlanta (Season 14) Episodes #"Welcome to ATL" #"Unworthy Pieces of S***" #"Because of the Change" #"Heartbreak Hotel" #"Drinks, Party Buses, and Fights" #"Everything Changed After a While" #"Life's A Beach" #"What Lies Above Our Floor" #"Fully Exposed" #"When Your World Falls Apart" #"Too Late to Apologize" #"Moving Out and Moving On From Atlanta" Reunion Season 15 Cast *Maria **Nico *Carter *Ava *Charlie *Marlene *Mason The Sim World: Cancun (Season 15) Episodes #"Below the Border" #"Who's Afraid of Ketchup?" #"We Decided That You, Maria..." #"New Chick in Mexico" #"Rock Your Body, Move Side to Side" #"Love Is A Battlefield" #"It's All About the Girl to Me" #"The Break-Up and the Makeup" #"Pride Before the Fall" #"Not Your Fault" #"Lost A Lot to Be With You" #"Beauty and the Beach" #"¡Adiós, Cancun!" Reunion Season 16 Cast *Aaliyah *Zeke *Donnie *Lani *McKenzie *Lamar The Sim World: Las Vegas (Season 16) Episodes #"Viva, Las Vegas!" #"Cookie Wars" #"What Lies on My Bed" #"How I Met Your Parents" #"Time to Rumble" #"Distractions" #"What's Love Gotta Do with It" #"Strangers Now Friends" #"The Truth" #"Leaving Las Vegas" Reunion Season 17 Cast *Leroy *Camilla *Jamie *Ian *Zoey *Tommy *Kim The Sim World: San Francisco (Season 17) Episodes #"Back to California" #"What's Your Number?" #"The Patient Ones" #"Play'd" #"You're the One that I Want" #"Then There Were Less" #"I Loved You" #"All of the Sisters" #"The Dark Knight Rises" #"It Was the Girl" #"Always the Change" #"Goodbyes Hurt" "Reunion" Season 18 Cast *Marley **'Ex': Will *Ben **'Ex': Priscilla *Carter **'Ex': Qynten *Dean **'Ex': Jennifer *Craig **'Ex': Sarah *LeToya **'Ex': Adam *Spencer **'Ex': Kade Sim World: London Ex-Plosion (Season 18) Episodes #"Going British" #"Budding Romances" #"In the Zone" #"Eneter the Exes" #"Ex-citing" #"The Ex Factor" #"Ex-posed" #"All of My Sisters" #"Adam v. Ben" #"Breaking Point" #"Ex-it London" *'The S#!@ They Should've Shown' *'Reunion' Season 19 Cast *Brandon *Hillary *Tom *Val *Joey *Mason *Coral =The Sim World: New Orleans (Season 19)= #"Here In New Orleans..." #"Small Town Girl" #"Religion" #"Gay Bashed" #"No One is Alone" #"Whoomp! (There It Is)" #"Absent" #"Road Kill" #"If I Was N-riched Man" #"Moving Out New Orleans" Reunion Season 20 Cast *Charles *Tyra *Keagan *Maddie *Vince *Erica *Dason =The Sim World: Sim City (Season 20) Episodes= #"20th Cast, 20th House, 20th Story" #"Love's In The Air" #"Sim World v. Sim City" #"Age Ain't Nothin' but a Number" #"Obvious Attracions" #"The Other Woman" #"Welcome to the S*** Show" #"I'm Out of My Mind" #"Rein-Char-nated" #"The Room" #"The Eviction Intervention" #"Goodbye, Sim City!" Season 21 Cast *Carol *Mike *Tami *Niles *Ranesha *Macy *Kai =The Sim World: D.C. (Season 21) Episodes= #"Looks Can Be D.C.-ving, Part 1" #"Looks Can Be D.C.-ving, Part 2" #"She's A Little Gold Digger" #"Matter of Life and Theft" #"Out and in the Open" #"Love and Trashketball" #"Expect the Unexpected" #"(Un)Forgiven" #"Disney World" #"The White House Mishaps" #"The End" Reunion Season 22 Cast *Jacob *Becca *Nia *JT *Nick *Jamie =The Sim World: Boston 2 (Season 22) Episodes= #"Boston is Back" #"All of My Sisters With Me" #"Let Her Go"